


【洋岳】七日后爱

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】七日后爱

01

岳明辉对于自己在苦熬了一个多月大项目之后能拥有一个完整的国庆假期感到非常的愉快。那些在公司小隔间里裹着衣服入眠，在茶水间的窗户往外看朝阳从水泥森林的间隙中升起，在办公桌前强打精神改PPT的时间终于过去了。他浑身骨架子跟拆开又重组了一样。短暂从健身房消失了一个多月的后果就是他的腹肌有些要离开他的趋势。岳明辉摸了摸自己的下颚骨。看来是胖了。咖啡配泡面的日子不能再过下去了。

但对于即将迎来一个不短的假期，岳明辉表示愉悦的方式并不是从30号开始就与床相拥一觉睡到自然醒。他准时下班迎着舒爽的晚霞一踏出去第一件事就是把系了一天的领带扯下来盘吧盘吧放进自己的手提包里，第二件事就是去舒舒服服地吃了顿精致的晚餐。第三件事？第三件事当然是打车去熟悉的酒吧喝上两杯庆祝自己暂时性逃离苦海，还准备领到颇为丰厚的项目奖金啊。

岳明辉把手提包和衣服都扔进了车子的置物箱里。他解开衬衫领口最上面的两颗扣子，松松垮垮地拉出一半的衬衫，袖口往上折叠卷到与手肘平齐的位置，最后还从右手腕上撸下一根皮筋儿给自己过长的头发松散地扎了个小辫儿。皮鞋踢踏点在地板上的声音很快就被酒吧的音乐盖过。

这是一家Gay bar。岳明辉就是来猎艳的。

 

02

岳明辉后来已经有些恍惚了。他几杯酒下肚神经酥酥麻麻地。起身去上厕所的时候感觉头脑处于微妙的边界，膨胀又欢愉。他回过神来的时候已经被人摁在厕所隔间里挑逗地吮吻了。他倒也不讨厌。眼前的人是会让他欲望掺杂着心动在脚边盘旋升温的类型。他觉察到对方舔过他虎牙的同时手移向了他的腰带。

岳明辉双手抬起略微推搪了一下表示抗拒，断开的词句在他嘴边走漏的时候他自己都惊讶了：“别……别在这里。”这个男人圈他在怀里，但略微松开了距离，他鼻头蹭了蹭岳明辉的脸颊，然后说了句好。他掏出房卡问岳明辉跟不跟他走，手搭在岳明辉肩上。岳明辉掐了下他的侧腰，笑着说好。

进了房间还没来得及上锁，对方就将他压在门板上激烈又细密地舔吻，手上也不放慢动作地，单手别开岳明辉衬衫的纽扣，然后熟稔地顺着抚在了他的皮带上。岳明辉在接吻的间隙找到机会吸气，嚼着对方的唇口齿不清地问对方怎么称呼。男人手上刚解开他的皮带，正一点一点将皮带抽出，他回答岳明辉：“木子洋。”

岳明辉随口编造了个名称：“岳岳。”他料定对方不能是用真名。衣服散落抛了一路，他们赤着脚踩在软熟的地毯上，木子洋险些被地毯绊倒，向前压下刚好把岳明辉放倒在了松软的床上。岳明辉舔着湿哒哒的唇问他是不是故意的，一遍抬腿将木子洋褪至一半的裤子勾住往下扯，木子洋干脆配合地抬起了膝盖，松垮的长裤随着一声不明显的“扑通”，应声坠地。

木子洋放开岳明辉的肩头，却直下吻住了他的脚踝，他一路虔诚又细碎地亲吻，将岳明辉心里一盏火煽风吹得旺盛，岳明辉难耐地挺了一下腰，想要收回被木子洋的唇摩擦，痒得颤抖的腿，却不想木子洋箍住他的大腿，一路要亲吻到大腿的软肉。

岳明辉在木子洋鼻尖蹭到根部的时候大叫不好，他黏糊地想要开口拒绝，但木子洋动作只顿了一下，就又绕开向上了。岳明辉心下觉得对方情动时都能识相知分寸，实在不失为一个体贴的床伴——如若能发展成这样的关系岳明辉也自是不介意。

木子洋喘息得乱，吻过他的锁骨的时候，岳明辉不自觉地向下低头要索求一个吻。他浑身战栗连带欲望无处释放，他需要更贴近的接触和深入。岳明辉双腿主动地缠上了木子洋的腰际，木子洋就顺势挤进他的臀缝，就着润滑在穴口按压扩弄。

岳明辉觉得该是一个多月没有健身的后果，他在丝丝密密的缱绻快感中觉得腰带着酸，在木子洋扩张的时候甚至有些觉得双腿有些打着颤。木子洋松开他的唇，在他耳边气声询问：“累了？”岳明辉干脆仰开了脖颈不搭话。木子洋就拍拍他的腿示意他松开，再引着他翻身。岳明辉心下了然后面的故事，顺从地扭开身来。

岳明辉觉得木子洋抚上他的蝴蝶谷，摁着深入他的时候，肠壁带来的刺激甚至胜过了吧台上接连不断的马天尼。他舒服得脚趾蜷缩，在抽插带来的异物感和酥麻中按捺不住地释放了自己。后入的姿势让他的小腹上沾上了一片浊白。他不自觉地手伸向后穴，抚上了木子洋的根部，玩弄着囊袋。木子洋眼见着花臂衬着白皙，带出性器喷薄在了岳明辉好看的腰际，他在昏黄灯光下还能看到岳明辉漂亮的腰窝——尽管在白浊下衬托得有些许色情。

03

他们当天晚上简直不知节制。床上玩得一塌糊涂又到沙发上操弄，最后在岳明辉腰酸得腿颤抖，木子洋还要在清洗时带着他在浴缸里来了一发。岳明辉想大概是久未开荤加上连日加班，自己居然遭不住这样的刺激了。但在梦里都还在回味自己难得遇上如此契合的伴侣。

第二天早上醒来一地散乱的衣物和密闭空间里散不去的荷尔蒙气息提醒着岳明辉度过了怎样的一个长假前夜。他用力眨了几次眼睛企图然自己清醒，盯了会儿天花板后，一只手撑住想直起身来，这才觉察到自己腰上一只手沉沉地环住了他。

他还没来得及有所动作，手的主人反而主动移开了，翻了个身，但却连带着拿起一旁的小抱枕扔向岳明辉，嘴里吐着词儿带着鼻音嘟囔着：“还让不让人睡了……”岳明辉哑然，随手拿起床头柜上的手机，锁屏时间显示现在是早上10:08。岳明辉看着一地衣服料定自己是没有干净衣服回家了。他干脆躺回床上玩着手机耗着时间。

在他玩完一把吃鸡之后，身旁的男人似乎有了些要醒来的迹象。木子洋撑起身来眯着眼睛看了一下地面，反而先回头问了岳明辉：“你就这一套衣服？”岳明辉茫然地点了点头。木子洋下了地去一旁的行李箱捞出一件卫衣配大裤衩自己穿上了就进了洗手间洗漱。岳明辉盯着他的背影一直没啥动作，心里想这叫什么事儿？

木子洋收拾妥当一边压着头发一边走出来，然后从自己行李箱里掏出了一身衣服扔给岳明辉。岳明辉脸上表情有点遭不住，他不确定地问了一下：“粉红色？”木子洋点点头。岳明辉继续问：“一身？”木子洋又点点头。岳明辉：“……行”岳明辉往身上套衣服的时候，木子洋移开视线，在他看不见的地方轻笑了两声。

岳明辉洗漱完毕后就开始有点搞不清楚状况。按理来说这时候穿着昨晚衣服两人挥挥手道别就算完成了完美的一次419了。然而木子洋这头以要他还衣服为由加了他微信，要了他电话号码，还支使他开开车送自己去个聚会。

岳明辉一边开车一边有一搭没一搭地和木子洋聊天。木子洋倒是坦然，信息竹筒倒豆子一样通报给岳明辉，真假就不得而知了。“我是个模特儿，大模，行吧？这几天过来有工作。……哎同学聚会，我大学在这边读的呀。”调子慵懒得像猫。

岳明辉有一搭没一搭应着，到地了木子洋问他要不要一起，他摆摆手说不了，下车拿了根烟要去旁边抽两口清醒一下。这头木子洋似乎是看到熟人了，来人大声打招呼：“李振洋！哟真是你！”木子洋便迎了上去。

岳明辉嘴上刚叼上烟就愣神了，李振洋？他忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。木子洋这头刚跟朋友寒暄完，说了待会儿里边见，这头就看到岳明辉在忍不住眯着眼发笑。他过去三两下揉散了岳明辉的头发，佯作咬牙切齿地问他有那么好笑吗？没等岳明辉回答，这头又有别人来找木子洋打招呼。

来者还不忘问候岳明辉，“洋哥带人来的？”，眼里满是打量。木子洋干脆揽上岳明辉的肩膀，大剌剌回答：“这我弟，今儿跟我一起来的。”

于是岳明辉就莫名其妙混入了木子洋的同学聚会里去了，木子洋三言两语给别人交代他的身份，编得有模有样。走进饭店的长廊的时候岳明辉还被木子洋勾着肩摁在怀里，他一肘子戳去木子洋的肋骨，皱着眉问：“为啥我非得跟你一块儿进来啊？”木子洋笑笑：“好玩呗。”

04

酒足饭饱过后大家三两聊天，手里的啤酒杯满了空空了满。木子洋一直摁着不让大家给岳明辉倒酒，说是弟弟，还在上学，还说待会他得当司机，喝不了。岳明辉喝着茶心里暗表：得，敢情是骗我来当免费司机的。

这头有个面生的女生过来坐在了岳明辉旁边。岳明辉以为她来找木子洋，刚侧身要让位子，女生就先开口跟他搭腔聊上了。有一搭没一搭聊着打发时间，岳明辉好几次拿出手机来看时间，女生倒是兴趣高昂的模样，知道他学自动化专业时候还报以了点表露的小崇拜：“呀工科男啊，真厉害。我上学那会儿就觉得工科不是人学的。”

木子洋手一直松垮搭在岳明辉的椅背，这会儿却像觉察到了动静一样的回头，跟那位女生来往聊了两句，岳明辉大概知道了这是木子洋的学妹。学妹大大方方夸赞岳明辉书卷气，木子洋倒是调笑说这一身粉色能看出来书卷气也是不容易。

木子洋好像有点兴致不高的样子，大家聊得火热的时候他起身拉着岳明辉说要先走了，弟弟得赶着回家一趟。岳明辉就陪着他演，也不反驳，还带上歉意地笑着。刚那位女生这会儿大大方方上来问岳明辉能不能加个微信。岳明辉有点儿面露难色，但又不想损了女生面子，手机掏到一半，木子洋给摁下了：“嗯？怎么？加我学妹微信不好吧？你女朋友不介意？”木子洋话说对着岳明辉说的，眼神却扫过学妹，学妹了然知趣给他们让了个道。

在车上岳明辉一脸不解：“不是怎么我就是你弟弟了？怎么我就有个女朋友了？”木子洋懒懒散散摘了耳机回头：“你这一身粉嫩说是我哥哥不太好吧？”岳明辉抓着方向盘的手捏了捏，感受到了一股子气冲上嗓子眼儿又被撞了个七零八落。“再说，万一你真是我弟弟呢？”岳明辉听着木子洋这般言语，回头：“我92的。”木子洋看了他一眼，扭过头看着窗外：“我94的。”

岳明辉送木子洋回了酒店就要扭头走，木子洋硬拉着他：“抽口烟呗，刚那根也没抽完吧？”岳明辉脑袋懵懵地，就应了下来，随手翻兜里找烟找打火机。木子洋干脆自己点燃了一根香烟叼在嘴里，看岳明辉翻翻找找找不着，便拿下自己的烟塞到他嘴里，念叨：“尝尝我的味道。”

烟雾过肺打了一圈儿转又吐到空气里，岳明辉觉得连肺里都裹上了木子洋的味道。不知道是他的烟的味道，还是他的味道。反正荷尔蒙让血脉跳动张狂。木子洋最后跟他摆摆手上电梯的时候他都有些愣。好像不讨厌这样被他逗的感觉。甚至有点儿期待下一次会面。

05

后面几天国庆假期岳明辉睡得昏天黑地，但倒是在难得清醒的时候把一套粉色洗好晾晒干，还叠好了放进牛皮纸袋里，放在玄关的鞋柜上，仿佛随时出门都能带上的模样。

假期过到第六天岳明辉总算是睡清醒了，这头坐在沙发前的地毯上，倚着沙发腿伸过茶几下的空隙，抓着手机在打游戏，跟队友连麦正紧张的时候，电话打了进来。岳明辉心态差点崩了，没看清来显示，接起电话的时候卧槽刚说了一半，对面带着笑腔：“妹妹，该还哥哥衣服了吧？”

刚是心态差点崩了。现在是彻底崩了。

岳明辉提了好几口气都憋不出一个词儿，最后违和地软绵地回答：“你才妹妹呢！行了，别逗我。”木子洋在那头有一搭没一搭地撩着岳明辉聊天，最后非要知道岳明辉名字，鼻腔都喷出懒腔：“你别是叫啥岳霸天吧？”激将法这招对岳明辉百试百灵，岳明辉供出自己名字的时候，木子洋在那头委委屈屈：“名字挺好听啊。”

他们的对话里有不短的沉默，这个空隙里岳明辉走到了玄关坐下了，盯着那个牛皮纸袋。沉默是该有的又是不该有的，没有尴尬，只有安心，好像这个状况下开口变得没有必要，但谁又不打算挂掉电话。木子洋最后开口问他：“我明天走了，今晚来不来？”没有问他衣服怎么还，就问他来不来。岳明辉点点头，想到那天应该看不到，就开腔：“嗯。”

岳明辉收拾得利落，出门时还蹬了双靴子。又是他开车去的，牛皮纸袋放在副驾驶上，颠簸让纸细小地扭动，摩擦出哧嚓的声音，他倒觉得这样的BGM好听极了，有旅人赴约的匆忙。

推开门的时候木子洋一把把他拉进来，摁在门板上细细密密地舔吻，像极了他们第一次的开场。岳明辉的纸袋就势被甩在了一旁的地上，不偏不倚正好在卫生间的门口。岳明辉捏了捏李振洋的肩膀，示意他把东西收一下。李振洋在唇齿休憩间回应：“一会的。你重要些。”挑得岳明辉耳廓染上了浅粉。

衣服惯例是被木子洋扯开的，但他又温柔地对待着岳明辉。靴子是一脚蹬的，松紧带多少有些不方便，很难脱下来。木子洋就干脆顺着褪落的裤子一路吻到脚踝附近，然后轻柔地解下他的靴子。笑称岳明辉是个骚包。岳明辉轻推了一把木子洋当是反驳。

木子洋在做的时候从不说些带侵略性的骚话，但却总三言两语就撩得人脑袋里轰鸣。他指尖划过岳明辉的肩胛骨的时候，凑近埋头在岳明辉的颈窝，气息扑在耳廓，带着鼻音问他：“哥哥怎么连背都是粉色的呀。”一句话叫岳明辉酥麻，颤着让木子洋远一点。

木子洋就更不好了，追着过去舔着他的耳廓，牙尖磨在耳垂上，等岳明辉抖露出细碎的沉吟叫着不要的时候，他才笑着又和他接吻，给他每一处柔软都留下印记。

木子洋似乎特别喜欢他的脚踝。也不难怪，岳明辉脚踝纤细得过分，白藕一样又透着粉。木子洋面对着岳明辉突刺的时候非要攥住他的脚踝，还坏心地亲在脚面上。岳明辉羞得无意识地挣扎，膝盖乱晃，木子洋干脆往前错了大半个身子强硬分开他的双腿，然后俯身用鼻尖磨蹭乳首。岳明辉抬手环上木子洋的脖颈，往前一带送上了唇。虎牙开路唇舌冲撞，在木子洋的口腔里像圈画封地一样到处留下自己的印记。

06

是个难得又愉快的夜晚。岳明辉被抱起来进卫生间的时候心里都打定主意了这不是结尾。结果木子洋就真的只是认认真真给他做了清洗，还拿来毛巾给他仔细擦干身子。岳明辉有些不知所措，木子洋笑着说：“呀，哥哥的衣服又不能穿了。”说着从自己的行李箱里掏出宽大的白衬衫给他套上去。然后又把人抱起来放坐在梳洗台上，用毛巾仔仔细细给他擦头发。

岳明辉从这个角度能看到木子洋微仰着头显出来的优越的下颚线，和光打在他鼻梁上鼻翼处落下的阴影。还能看到他眼睫毛扑闪扑闪地。湿了的碎发有些黏在额上，但更多的滴答着水珠撇在两边。他没忍住，凑上前去给了木子洋的下巴尖儿一个吻，啵的一声。

“弟弟。”岳明辉叫道。木子洋停下擦头发的手，双手顺着岳明辉的脊柱滑下，然后撑住台子，身子前倾，鼻尖快要点上岳明辉的唇，眼睛打量地看岳明辉：“别叫我弟弟。”  
“那，李振洋？”岳明辉说完自己笑了两声。  
木子洋佯装生气地咬了一下岳明辉的下唇：“不行。不好听。”  
“那叫什么？”  
木子洋大手覆在岳明辉的腰间：“叫我男朋友好不好？”  
岳明辉怔了一下：“真的？”木子洋：“嗯。你还要想想？”  
岳明辉想说不用，想说可以，结果一开口顺着话头下去：“嗯那我想想。”说完之后他都想咬舌头，但又不知道该再回些什么。

木子洋干脆把岳明辉抱回床上了，然后说要出去抽根烟。岳明辉感觉刚就像一场盛大的烟花，自己一盆冷水浇过去火熄得彻底还附带透心清凉。他干脆缩进被窝里，包裹得紧紧的，就露双眼睛出来盯着窗户外面。迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

后半夜感到有些热，岳明辉迷瞪地醒了，才发现木子洋干脆掀开被子也躺了进来，手长脚长揽着他，皮肤贴紧的地方就像有火在灼烧。他勉强坐起来靠在床头坐着。他不知道现在该怎么收拾刚刚的局面。岳明辉撇到床头柜上，李振洋留下的，熄灭了的半支香烟。他拿起了，鬼使神差叼在嘴边，尝到滤嘴旁都是接吻时，李振洋嘴里侵略性极强的雄性气味。他咚咚乱跳的心脏告诉了他呼之欲出的答案。李振洋值得。

岳明辉看窗外已经有些吐露白色的征兆，他腿曲起来，膝盖来回蹭着木子洋腰间。木子洋一团起床气攒在胸前，手长一把拉过岳明辉到自己跟前，岳明辉就势又跌回了被窝里。木子洋瘪着嘴还没说话，岳明辉就开口了：“男朋友。今天我送你去机场好不好。”

瞌睡突然就飞走了，团在胸前的起床气也消散了。木子洋狭长的眼睛一下瞪圆，又随着嘴角挑起的弧度眯成一条缝。他盯着岳明辉还咬着的香烟，干脆用嘴接了过来，然后笑了一下又把烟放到了他旁边的床头柜上。

好像是什么不得了的喜事，他看着岳明辉不说话，眼里却毫不掩饰地缀着喜悦。岳明辉被盯得不好意思了，偏过头，却被木子洋一个借力揉进了自己怀里。他更肆无忌惮地缠住岳明辉，闭着眼睛哼哼：“嗯嗯嗯，你送，你送男朋友，现在再陪男朋友睡会儿。”岳明辉埋在木子洋胸上，模模糊糊含着笑意说了声：“好。”

国庆假期的最后一个清晨，他们是怀着爱意，等来了日出的。

-END-


End file.
